


Willing

by vamptramp0348



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Human/Vampire Relationship, Intrigue, Lust, Passion, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Erotic one-shot.  She wasn't surviving by being his plaything she enjoyed every minute of it.





	Willing

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't get this out of my head after re-watching the entire series, there are a lot of great Quinlan/OFC but not a lot of love for Eichhorst (he drives me wild idk what it is lol) and I get why but I had ideas of how he can be useful in the bedroom. First fic so please be gentle. Thank you for reading!

Survival, no one would fault her for that.  At least if she claimed she did any of the things she was doing it was to save her life.  But she knew it wasn't about survival, that wasn't her reason for being there.  It was intrigue, it was passion and lust (at least for her as he didn't possess the proper equipment but it didn't stop them) she was drawn to him from the moment she found him feeding.  He taunted his prey with that German accent and when he stung them she felt her body temperature rise, pulse quicken and her womanhood swelled she knew it was dripping with wetness.  Her taking a sharp breath alerted him to her presence “What do we have here? Dessert perhaps?”

She couldn't speak just turn red and breath raggedly he couldn't smell fear and her face hadn't a readable trace of it more like mesmerized.  He could smell her perfume it was a light jasmine with citrus undertones but there was another scent that brought a smile to his lips oddly enough she was aroused.  When he rushed her up against a brick wall she began panting and he could hear her heart pounding with excitement but still no fear.  It was hard for her to meet his gaze but she managed to glance up into his eyes, he searched them deeper for any hint of fear within her but still nothing he released his grip on her it wasn't as much fun to drain them if they weren't going to be afraid.

He was walking away she didn't know what had overcome but her lips quivered as they opened to speak “Please...” she heard herself plea he stopped and turned slowly to face her with and intrigued look.  She moved her blonde locks away from the right side of her neck and leaned her head back as if she were baiting him “You offer yourself willingly?”

“Yes” she said in a weak whisper and with the snap of her fingers he was back against her.  Scenting her neck her blood was absolutely intoxicating she closed her eyes and awaited eagerly for him to shoot his stinger into her but he didn't.  Her eyes fluttered open with disappointment “Don't be so disappointed I have something far more special in mind for you.”

And Thomas didn't disappoint her from that moment on.  He took her to his residence in the abandoned part of the Mayfield, provided her with beautiful clothing and made sure she was well taken care of.  They shared intimate moments but he wouldn't turn her something she couldn't understand.  She knew about his white room where he brought humans for feeding but she didn't judge him, sometimes she'd play a game with he and his prey she'd pretend to stumble in the room and find the person locked up.  They'd beg her for help and she'd set them free only to have Thomas chase them down and she reveal her true colors that this was all a sick game she got off on their fear but not as much as holding them while he drank them and then she'd snap their neck and step over their drained bodies to kiss his blood stained lips.

A shudder went up her spine as she daydreamed about him, she became aware of the present moment taking a sip of her wine.  Across from her was a fitness instructor by the name of Jon he was someone she found who was bi-sexual she lured him in by saying she and her partner were looking for someone to have a threesome with.  She refilled his glass with more Schnapps “Does he work a lot of late hours?” Jon asked hammering his liquor down quickly and shaking the glass for more.

She smiled as she poured yet another, “Thomas is a very important man to his boss and they're doing something big for the city possibly even the world”

He just nodded “So maybe we could fool around until he gets home”

“No, we wait for him.  He takes the lead; he **always** takes the lead” another long drink of her wine until there was nothing but a swill in the bottom.

Jon smiled revealing his beautifully aligned white teeth “He's got himself an obedient woman.  I like that I look forward to banging the fuck outta you with him”

“I'll bet you do and he'll find you absolutely tasty” she foreshadowed but knew he had no idea what he walked into.

Her face lit up when Thomas entered “Sorry I'm late...who is this?” he sounded a bit jealous.  She got up from the sofa quickly and came to him with a kiss “This is Jon”

“Hello” he waved to him politely but Thomas just narrowed his eyes “Darling may I see you privately?”

“Yes.  Help yourself to the bottle Jon we'll be back soon”

“Cool” they heard him mutter as he took the bottle and turned it up.  Thomas dragged her out into the hallway jerking her arm “Oww Thomas you're hurting me”

“You're lucky that's all I'm doing what is he doing here?”

“He's for you my love.  You've been working so hard recently I figured you deserve a relaxing night.  I've got him all liquored up with your favorite so lets get back in there so you can enjoy your drink” she took him by the hand with a wink in her green eyes.

When they reentered the room Jon had polished the entire bottle off “Hey are we ready to party?” he looked back at them sheepishly trying to get up but he stumbled.  She came to him pulling him into her “Are you hard?” she whispered rubbing her hands up inside his shirt feeling his chest but keeping her eyes on Thomas.

“Oh baby I'm very fucking hard right now so which of us do you want first?”

He heard her giggle as she backed away and let Thomas take the space he had a sinister grin on his face “I want Thomas.  And only him”

“Then what the fuck am I here for?  You want me to watch?”

“No, you're here for drinks and dinner” Thomas answered.

“What the fuck are you talking about?  There's no food here”

“That's because you are the food” her face broke into a joyous expression at Thomas's quip as he injected his stinger into Jon's neck. She hiked her skirt up and pulled her panties down slightly she rubbed her hand down between her legs until it made contact with her wet snatch.  Rubbing her outer lips and groping herself aggressively while Thomas drained the life from Jon.  She shivered as he finished and snapped his neck “Sorry Jon but she's a one man woman”

“That's right baby.  Come to me I need you to finger fuck me” he turned to see her rubbing herself.

He took his place beside her his lips going to the nook of her neck and his hand moving hers away so he could take over.  “I can smell how aroused you are did I do this to you?” he whispered hotly against her ear.

“Thomas you make me so fucking wet” she whispered between breaths his finger glided up and down her wet slit and using his thumb an forefinger he massaged his way to her inner lips.  She moaned because he was getting closer to her clit.  Her head titled as he planted soft kisses her pulse throbbing put him in a trance, savoring the beats per minute he counted them and in her current state they were getting faster and faster.  She fidgeted around as his index finger made light circles around her clit then dragged it down towards her opening, waiting a few seconds then sliding it up to the clit again giving it ample attention making it expose itself even more.  He repeated the motions a few more times until his sole focus was on her clit he rubbed it in furious motion making her entire body shake.

Her orgasm had began she moved his finger down to her dripping hole she was in need of him to fuck her, he inserted two fingers and began screwing her intensely.  “Thomas!” she moaned loudly “Look at me” he ordered she opened her eyes to stare into his “You wish I could fuck you with a cock don't you?”

She wanted to lie to him to spare him but she really wished he was intact but he made good with his fingers and fist plus he provided her with various penis like sex toys but she wondered what it would be like if he had a cock it drove her to many orgasms.  Fantasizing about Thomas tying her up and forcing his cock inside her so deep.  “I do but this is good enough for me”

“It's suitable yes but not sufficient that's why I too have a surprise for you.  Undo my trousers” he commanded.  She felt strange but obeyed when got the zipper down he reached in and pulled a ten inch dildo to the surface, he was wearing a strap-on complete with testicles “Do you like it?”

She answered him by wrapping her legs around his waist and reaching her hand down and guided it into her moist folds until it was inserted.  The fact that it wasn't real didn't bother her but that it was attached to the man she was fucking crazy for drove her wild and the best part was he wouldn't need a refractory period she could ride him all day. 

Thomas indulged her until an hour before dark allowing her on his lap while her pussy engulfed the drenched latex cock.  She came one final time wrapping her arms around his neck “Thank you my love.  I know none of this does anything for you.  I wish I could find a way to give you pleasure”

“That's alright you've given me your companionship that is enough for me” he stroked her hair as she rested her head against his chest.

She knew it would be night soon and he would have to go she let out a sigh “What troubles you?”

“Do you have to go?”

“Yes, but I will return I always do”

“When you do I want to explore some of my fantasies with you if you'd be open to it” she planted kisses on the side of his neck and up to his cheek.

“Have dinner waiting for me and I will indulge your every fantasy.  I want something feisty”

They shared a smile “But of course anything for you.”


End file.
